Potential Soul Mates II: Adventures in the Cosmos
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Sequel to Potential Soul Mates! It is Timmy and Chloe and Remy and Tootie's two-year anniversary of getting together... but it is also a time that they are growing up. But before any farewells occur, two figures from the future come to try and tell them of an event that destroys Timmy and Remy. Will these four try to ensure a good future? Timmy x Chloe, Remy x Tootie


Hey, everyone, Orange Ratchet here! And surprise, surprise, I'm actually writing a sequel to one of my old stories... and this sequel is to a story that, to my surprise, is still pretty popular and still getting reviews, known as 'Potential Soul Mates'! That's right, I'm going to continue the story of Timmy and Chloe and Remy and Tootie, and what they have done after their little adventure! And just in time for Valentine's Day too, I may add! Also, a slight warning, I'm going to age them up a bit, not by much, just at least a couple of years or so. I mean, after all, it's bound to happen eventually. Well, either way, here's the first chapter to the sequel to 'Potential Soul Mates'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _"About a couple of years ago, two best friends who were sharing their fairies came across Cupid and his soul mate finder and when they tested it out... by pure chance, the two best friends ended up being linked together, despite their denial. Unfortunately for them, one of the best friends' rivals had taken a picture of the "pair" shown on the screen and leaked it online, spreading rumors and making them think they were together. But after a plan involving tricking the rival into going out with the first best friend's "stalker", these two best friends slowly started to realize that they were, in fact, in love with each other. And ever since then, these two best friends became a couple, as did the first best friend's rival and first best friend's previous stalker._

 _But these little love adventures weren't the only thing they had in common, oh no, these four friends also had magic on their side, in the form of three fairies. Sure, two of them were married, and one of them is just too sexy for his own good, but these three fairies always stuck with these four friends, even in the roughest of times. However, even friends have to grow up at this point... and fairy godparents have to leave their side eventually. A sad day for some, but at this point in the kids' lives, they must understand that even the magic of childhood will run out eventually._

 _Surprisingly, we have lasted pretty long, but alas, we don't know how to break it to our god kids, who we have seen grow up to fine young men and women... even if it has been at least two years."_

A black haired fairy in a white shirt and black pants nodded as he kept writing. "Oh, how can we tell the truth, how can I spare their feelings... how c-"

"Whatcha writing there?"

The fairy, known as Juandissimo, sighed as he turned to a green haired fairy, known as Cosmo, who was trying to peek over his shoulder. "If you must know, I am writing my memoirs!"

"Oh! Looks cool! Can I have a look!" Cosmo said, trying to grab the book, but Juandissimo held him back.

"No! What I write in there is my own business... besides, most of it is me pining over Wanda. You wouldn't find it interesting anyway." Juandissimo said, putting the book again.

Cosmo paused as he looked up at the sky. "Ehhh... good point."

Before Cosmo and Juandissimo could ponder further, they heard a voice calling, "Hey guys! Come on over and help us, would you?"

Juandissimo sighs as he pulls out his wand. "Duty calls."

"Let's make with some wishing!" Cosmo smiled as both he and Juandissimo teleported over with a 'POOF!' to where three people were.

The first figure was obviously a floating pink haired figure in a yellow shirt and black pants. The second figure was slightly taller, but he had a bit of shaggier brown hair, a pink shirt with the words '#1 Dimmsdale', and blue jeans. But the most visible part of the boy was the buck teeth that was present. And the final figure was a combed-up blonde haired boy who was about the same height as the second boy, but he had more of a green shirt with white khakis, and a yellow bracelet that was prominent on his left wrist, along with a red bow tie that settled well on the green shirt.

"There you guys are! Come on, we need to make this perfect!" Timmy, the brown haired kid, said as he motioned over to Cosmo. "Cosmo, I wish the heart decorations would go right up along here."

"DONE!" Cosmo said as he waved his wand, heart decorations apparent.

"We mustn't forget the wonderful chandelier, my friendly rival." Remy, the blonde haired kid, gave a short smirk as he pointed up. "Juandissimo, I wish for a beautiful chandelier."

"As you wish, Remy." Juandissimo said as he waved his wand around.

Timmy and Wanda, the pink haired fairy, looked up as Wanda asked, "Don't you think the chandelier is a bit overkill?"

"Maybe so, but we need this to be perfect. It's our two year anniversary, after all." Remy said. "I wouldn't want to hurt my Tootina's feelings if I didn't think of her."

Timmy laughed. "Remy, my friend, you spoil that girl too much."

"Maybe so, but unlike you, my un-rich friend, I have a valid reason for giving Tootie anything she could ever want." Remy laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, you're rich. Well, at least Chloe is popular enough." Timmy smirked.

"...touche, my friend." Remy sighed. "Anyway, they should be coming in about an hour, as soon as they're done with their window shopping."

"I'm sure we'll be ready by then." Timmy smiled. "Besides, I know Chloe. She'll probably be signing up for any club that involves 'saving the wildlife'."

* * *

"How many 'save the whales' clubs are you going to sign up for, Chlo?" A black haired girl with her hair down, purple eyes behind her black styled glasses, a purple blouse, a blue patterned skirt and black high heels asked as she was holding a couple of shopping bags. "Because we do need to get going soon."

"Almost and..." A blonde haired girl with a purple bow on her head, a yellow blouse, a purple skirt and purple high heels was humming as she signed up. "And done! With my luck, saving the whales will go doubly fast!"

The black haired girl, known as Tootie, just gave a laugh as she said, "You know, you're a fun girl to hang out with, Chloe, BUT you're also very distracted."

The blonde haired girl, known as Chloe gave a chuckle. "Hey, I'm not that distracted."

"Keep telling yourself that." Tootie said as both girls began to laugh. Seeing the way these two girls hung out with each other, it was hard to believe that Tootie once hated Chloe because of the incident. But after getting over Timmy and hanging out with him, Remy and Chloe, she found out that Chloe is not too bad. Sure, she's a little distracted when it came to joining clubs or petting cats or whatever she did in her spare time, but Tootie had gotten used to the fact. Plus, she had seen that Chloe was a good girl for Timmy to have around. She still had some lingering feelings for Timmy, but they were nothing more than a passing fancy. And hanging out with Remy and Juandissimo, she had matured quite a little bit.

"Anyway, I wonder what Timmy and Remy have planned for us." Chloe paused... as she smiled. "Maybe a double-date romantic dinner?"

Tootie blushed as she giggled. "That is a severe possibility..."

"Maybe exploration up in the further beyond..." Chloe smiled.

"How much farther would that be?" Tootie scoffed.

"Hey, maybe we can explore the deeps of the canyons!" Chloe smiled.

"Oh, like we haven't done that plenty of times?" Tootie smirked as the two kept walking outside.

Chloe and Tootie then smiled at each other and laughed as Chloe asked, "Hey, Tootie, you ever wonder what the future holds?"

Tootie paused. "I'm not quite sure. But hey, we've managed to get together for a couple years... so, even if I don't know what the future brings... I do know this... it can only grow brighter from here..."

Chloe smiled as the two friends started to walk out. "Yeah, you're right. I mean, it's not like we're going to have some big adventure."

As soon as Chloe and Tootie walked around the corner, everything had grown silent... but then, a slight poof and a motor was heard as two scooters came flying out of a portal. On each of the scooters were two figures. Though they were covered in black cloaks, they seemed to be pretty concerned as three floating figures followed behind... three odd familiar figures.

"This is it... this is where it all began." The first figure said. "Hopefully we can at least warn them about the incoming threat..."

"Hey, I'm sure we can do that." The second figure said. "After all, they need to know about this..."

"Just remember, kids, you can't tell who you really are. One wrong step, you might cause a paradox!" The first floating figure said.

"I know, I know..." The first figure on the ground said. "But we need to save them before it's too late..."

* * *

And with that, I'll end the first chapter here! How did you guys like it? I do plan on writing more, but not quite yet! Keep your eyes on this one, though! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
